


Damn Witches

by WitchWorks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWorks/pseuds/WitchWorks
Summary: Dean knew letting Sam and Cas go on a hunt alone was a bad idea. He knew something would inevitably go wrong. However, he wasn't quite prepared for Sam returning alongside a very female looking Cas.





	Damn Witches

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a work that had Cas in a female vessel and Dean coming to terms with the feelings he's had for Cas all along. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated and hopefully there's no spelling errors but if there is please do point them out to me. I hope you enjoy it! :)

"What the hell happened?" Dean snapped when he was presented with a sheepish looking Sam and a very female looking Cas. Dean knew letting Cas and Sam go on a hunt themselves was a bad idea. Sam had reasoned it was only one rookie witch that had gone a bit mad with power and was causing problems in a nearby town. Dean knew something would go wrong. 

However...he wasn't expecting this.

Cas. Standing a few inches shorter than his usual height with long luscious wavy hair cascading down to his...well...her waist. Dean was trying hard not to ogle at Cas's newly enquired curves and pouty pink lips but was failing miserably. Dean had always known he felt more for the angel than he let on. He just couldn't find the bravery to tell the angel how he felt. For months he'd been tortured with dreams of himself doing sinful things to Cas. Those dreams sparked seemingly endless fantasies that caused Dean to require regular cold showers to calm himself down.

Dean looked up from Cas's lower body to look at his eyes. Still blue as ever and still completely Cas's. Well that's one thing; he didn't think he could part with seeing Cas's gorgeous eyes every day.

"Dean it's okay. I'm fine and Sam is fine. The witch caught us off guard and she managed to cast a spell on me before we killed her. I've already spoken to Rowena and she thinks the spell will completely wear off in a few days..." Cas's reasoning was abruptly cut off by Dean.

"Days! and she's not even sure about that! What if you never change back? Huh? What the hell do we do then?" Dean shouted. How could they have been so reckless. How could he have been so reckless letting them go alone.

"DEAN STOP!" Cas's now very feminine voice screeched as he all but stomped towards Dean and got up in his face. Dean was taken aback by how angry Cas looked. His features were normally soft and warm but right now not a hint of that as he looked damn right livid.

"It was an accident. Okay! We will deal with it. I don't understand what your problem is. You've concealed your feelings for me for a long time and I know the problem was partially to do with the fact I was in a male vessel. I know it and Sam knows it. This is your chance to finally get your head out your ass and step the fuck up Dean! Now Sam I will be in my room can you please bring that change of clothes you promised me." Cas breathed heavily at the end sentence; exhausted from his rant aimed at Dean. Not giving Sam a chance to properly reply Cas stormed off out of the room and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

Dean couldn't move. He wasn't sure if he was still breathing. He was so in shock. Cas knew. Sam knew...shit Sam knew. He chanced a look at his younger brother expecting to see a face of disgust and rejection. He was surprised to see Sam leaning casually against a chair with a small smile on his face.

"I better go get him that change of clothes because I don't want to be the next one on the receiving end of that rage." Sam quietly chuckled as he moved to exit the room. Stopping next to Dean on the way and patting him on the shoulder. Giving him a knowing look and a gentle smile before continuing his exit of the room; disappearing from sight.

Dean let out a large breath that he hadn't realised he was holding as a weight lifted off his chest. Sam knew and he was okay with it. Cas knew and he was currently majorly pissed off at Dean for his outburst and for hiding his feelings. The cat was out of the bag...well closet. He wasn't going to mess this up a second time. He immediately charged towards Cas's room with the intent of laying his soul out to the angel. Not wanting to lose his nerve he sped towards Cas's bedroom door before turning the handle and shoving the door open.

He was met with Cas standing tying the string on a pair of joggers. The joggers were the only thing Cas was wearing. His prominent perky breasts exposed to Dean; who was stood at the door with his mouth hanging open. He loved Cas's male vessel and found him insanely attractive but he had to admit that Cas in female form was equally stunning. Cas was just stunning full stop. His train of thought was broken as Cas picked up a t-shirt from the bed and quickly slipped it on concealing himself from Dean's gaze. After untucking his long hair from the t-shirt he crossed his slender arms across his chest and looked at Dean quizzically. Tilting his head to the side he enquired "What do you want Dean?" He sounded so fed up, even with a female voice he held the exact same tone as Cas's normal voice.

"I...um. Well I wanted to...talk..." Dean cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot but he felt very distracted by what he had just seen.

"Then talk." Cas replied, staring at Dean with intent. He wanted answers.

Dean took a deep breath before starting. "Well you pretty much summed it up with what you said. I've erm...had. I've...had...feelings for you for a long time. I just couldn't find the balls to do anything about it. I'd say it's nothing to do with what vessel you're in but I'd be lying. My dad wasn't the accepting type and me being anything but completely straight was just out of the question. So I slept with every woman in sight to try and convince myself that I wasn't attracted to men. Then you came along and I was attracted to you and not just physically but I was attracted to your personality...and your heart but then it got worse and I realised I...I realised that I lov-...damn it!" Dean cursed himself, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He couldn't do anything right. His gaze shifted to his feet as a wave of embarrassment washed over him. He felt like such an idiot. Why would someone as amazing as Cas want someone as worthless as him.

Suddenly, Dean felt hands on his face that slowly raised his head up. His bloodshot green eyes met Cas's beautiful baby blues. Cas was smiling at him as if he knew something that Dean didn't.

"Cas?" He started to speak but was cut off by Cas raising a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. When the finger was withdrawn it was replaced by Cas's soft lips.

They melted into the kiss. Cas putting one arm around Dean's neck and the other around the small of Dean's back. Dean had both hands tangled in Cas's hair and he made love to Cas's mouth. Cas arched his back and his breasts brushed Dean's chest and immediately Dean could feel Cas's hard nipples through the thin material of the t-shirt. Dean groaned at the feeling and getting braver and more impatient he flicked his tongue into Cas's warm mouth. Cas reciprocated the action and it became a battle of whose tongue was the strongest. They didn't find out who won and frankly they didn't care as they fell onto Cas's bed in a tangle of limbs.

They quickly rid themselves of their clothes and Dean wasted no time before taking one of Cas's exposed nipples into his mouth. He began to lick and suck at the sensitive nub.

"Ah! Dean." Cas moaned out loudly as he dragged his fingers through Dean's short hair. After giving equal attention to the other nipple which got equal reactions from Cas, he kissed down Cas’s chest and abdomen until he was face level with Cas's pussy. He looked up at Cas to make sure everything was okay and Cas gave him a reassuring smile. That was all he needed as he used his fingers to spread the lips. He was immensely pleased to see that Cas was dripping wet. God he's so ready for me. As that thought past through his head he became increasingly aware of his straining erection that was standing to attention against his belly. He was torn between wanting to be inside of Cas now and wanting to make him come over and over before he even fucked him.

Seeing the sensitive skin of Cas's pussy quiver under his gaze Dean made his mind up. He slowly leaned forward and gave a firm lick across Cas's clit before giving little kitten licks across the engorged bud. Cas whimpered at the sudden stimulation but didn't have much time to think about it as Dean shoved his face into his pussy and started vigorously eating him out. Alternating between tonguing Cas's entrance and licking and sucking on his clit. Dean then slid one finger into Cas's pussy while still eating him out. When he felt the tissue relax enough he quickly added another and curled both fingers to rub Cas's g spot. From the way Cas was trembling; he knew he had found it. After a matter of minutes Cas could feel a coiling heat starting to build up deep in his belly.

"Dean. I think I'm going to...Dean!" Cas gasped uncontrollably as he neared the edge.

"Come for me baby. Come on my tongue, you taste so good Cas." Dean paused his ministrations to say those words before continuing his attack on Cas's pussy. His fingers working faster to make Cas come.

All of a sudden the coil snapped. And Cas screamed out as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. Dean was shocked as liquid gushed out of Cas's pussy. He watched in awe as Cas slowly came down from his orgasm. When Cas's brain started functioning again he realised the bed underneath him was soaked. He looked up at Dean with a concerned look on his face. Dean rushed to reassure him. "It's okay baby. You squirted. It's a good thing...I mean you enjoyed it right?" he asked looking a bit unsure of himself.

"It was...amazing Dean. More than amazing. I can't describe it." Cas sounded completely orgasm drunk which caused Dean to smile. He was content knowing he'd made Cas feel amazing. He could deal with himself later. When Dean moved and lay down next to Cas on the bed Cas looked at him confused.

"Dean? Don't you want to do something about that?" Cas asked while looking down at Dean's bright red erection.

"It's okay I don't want to over do it and hurt you." Dean replied, stroking Cas's hair. Cas seemed to contemplate this for a second before making his mind up and sitting up and throwing one leg over Dean so that he was straddling his waist. Dean looked up at Cas with a look of surprise which quickly morphed into a look of bliss when Cas slowly started to press his pussy down onto Dean's cock.

Dean groaned out and rested his hands on Cas's hips as Cas took him in to the hilt. Oh god Cas was so tight and wet. He felt like he could explode any second. Once Cas was used to Dean's impressive size inside his pussy he slowly leant back, supporting himself with his hands on Dean's thighs behind him. He started with a slow grind that quickly turned into frantic bouncing on Dean's dick that caused Dean's eyes to roll back in pleasure.

"Oh god! Cas. I don't think..I'm gonna last much longer baby." Dean groaned out, struggling to form the sentence because of his impending orgasm.

"I'm gonna come too. It's so intense Dean...I...I." Turns out Cas was just as overwhelmed as Dean. His g spot getting hammered on relentlessly as Dean started to thrust up into him. A few sharp thrusts was all it took and Dean's orgasm slammed through him; as he came harder than he ever had. Cas followed just after him as his pussy started gushing again and sparks of pleasure shot up his back.

They collapsed together on the bed panting. Cas looked down at the sheets underneath him, hardly believing how soaked the bed was because of him. He looked up and found Dean staring at him with a dreamy look on his face.

"What?" Cas questioned with a quizzical look on his face.

"You're just so beautiful." He stated with a smile on his face, running a hand down the side of Cas's breast down to his hip.

The reality hit him as he looked down at his female form. The realisation dawned on him that Dean might not want him when the spell wears off. He very nearly said the L word earlier but that could be just because Cas was currently in a female vessel. When he changes back Dean might pretend it never happened and never want to talk of it again. He could reject him entirely. The more he thought, the more he felt his heart drop.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've gone all quiet" Dean broke his train of thought when he brought a hand up to Cas's face to stroke his cheek. Cas looked up not realising that tears had started to form in his eyes.

"I just...I'm worried that you're not going to want me anymore...you know when I change back to a male vessel." He trailed off, not entirely sure he wants to hear Dean's reply because of the possibility of rejection. He looked down and braced himself for a negative reaction. He wasn't able to do that for long as Dean rested his hand under his chin and raised it to make Cas's eyes meet his gaze.

"Cas...I...I admit that I'm scared. But I love you. Female vessel or not. I'll always want you no matter what." He stated firmly. Cas tried to stop sniffling.

"I love you too." Cas replied in a shy voice. Dean pecked him on the lips before drawing him into a cuddle which Cas eased his way into; snuggling his head into the crook of Dean's neck. They both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

Dean was awoken the next morning by light trailing in from the window. He turned to Cas to find the female form he'd slept next to the night before gone. Replaced by Cas's normal form. 

Beautiful as ever. There was a slight tent in the bed sheets where Cas slept. Dean jumped a bit at the realisation that it was a man in his bed. Scared or not he was determined to make it work with Cas. You didn't meet someone as amazing as him every day. Dean knew that he was a very lucky man to have someone like Cas in his life...let alone in his bed.

He startled again as Cas's eyes fluttered open and immediately he smiled at Dean who was still slightly fixed on the impressive tent that Cas was now pitching. Dean soon felt his own body heat up and he could feel the heat spreading across his face at being caught perving over Cas. Cas continued to smile at Dean and slightly raised his eyebrow.

Dean thought to himself 'Well this is going to be interesting'.


End file.
